The present inventive concept relates to semiconductor devices.
Market demand exists for electronic products able to process large amounts of data, while volumes thereof have gradually been reduced. Accordingly, degrees of integration of semiconductor devices used in such electronic products may need to be increased. As an approach to increasing the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device having a vertical transistor structure instead of an existing planar transistor structure has been considered.